


[I.M×你] 玫瑰色的你

by imsummer



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ABO, F/M, sm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsummer/pseuds/imsummer
Summary: God Damn预告时的一点肖想微SM情节预警Alpha×Alpha
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 3





	[I.M×你] 玫瑰色的你

**Author's Note:**

> God Damn预告时的一点肖想  
> 微SM情节预警  
> Alpha×Alpha

「因你，我像戴上玫瑰色的眼镜/看见寻常不会有的奇异与欢愉」

你蒙住他眼睛的时候，用的是一条染了血的丝巾。

来源也很简单，就是你动手唯一不干净的那次，那男人的妻子在昏迷中提早醒来看见了你的样子，被你割了喉咙拖到客厅和她那可恶的丈夫共赴黄泉，被你擦血的那女人的丝巾也就这么被你塞进了包里。

而任昌均此时也不老实，你们的信息素相互干扰，冲得你头皮发麻，只能竭尽全力把他压在身下，用那条丝巾妨害他的视线，他于是只能挣扎着仰起头来，汗水顺着下颌滴在被子上，脖颈的线条好看得让你想咬上去。

“这位警官，你跟踪了我好几次了，办案也不是这样办的吧？”

他因为抬着头，声音在喉咙里发紧：“我知道是你，只不过今天给我抓到了现行。”

你们从没有见过面，却对对方无比熟悉。你知道他是最近晋升最快的警署新秀Alpha，头脑和身体没有一样掉队，抓犯人向来讲究稳准狠，给他造成两周以上困局的只有你。他也知道你是不轻易出手的连环杀手，手段残暴诡异，办案人员都说你是杀人的变态，这次你足足让他打了一个多月的转。

但你不知道，原来他的信息素是威士忌的味道。

此处这个昏暗的房间是你的家，而他就是凭着监控里这条丝巾露出的一角跟住了你。

可今天，他偏偏是单枪匹马。

你刚杀了人，双手还是处理现场时清洁剂的味道，和威士忌的味道混在一起，让你不由得兴奋了起来。

违背生理和道德常理，同样作为Alpha的你，对身下这个男人，产生了兴趣。

那人的动作逐渐不像之前那样大力，几乎不再挣扎了，就算你把他放开他也不再要制服你，只是手脚发软地躺在床上。

“你对我干什么了？”他低沉的声音带上了些似有若无的喘息。

“任警官，幸会，今天是我见你的第一天，我要送你份大礼。”

“你到底要干什么？”

“你咬牙切齿的样子真可爱。”你笑着站起身来脱去了大衣，“一块案发时用剩下的手帕把你弄晕，再来一杯不寻常的水，今天任警官可全听我的调配。”

他像是了然了事情的进展，“你不也是Alpha？”

“警官。”你凑上前去吻他，“Alpha也有自己的天国，只不过你没见过而已。”

他的眼睛藏在那条血色的丝巾下，美得扭曲诡谲而又不可思议。

药物作用让他化成了一滩水，也让他不停扭动着，嘴巴像是合不上的样子，涎水从嘴角落下来，你忍不住揭开了丝巾，看见了他的眼睛。

他的眼睛原本是闭着的，因被揭开丝巾而睁开了，眼神里凶狠背后印着情欲的底色，你觉得那朦胧的眼神上少了一层泪光，所以放开他去取放在柜子里的皮鞭，一转身却听见他身体砸在地板上的声音。

你拿好皮鞭回过头去，看见他在地上无意义的向前扭动着。威士忌的味道越来越浓，你不紧不慢地走上前拎起他的后衣领把他拽了起来摔回床上，压到他双腿之间用膝盖蹭他挺立起来的性器，他不禁逸出呻吟，而后又死死地抿住了双唇。

“任警官。”你调笑着叫他，举起了刚顺手拿上的绳子，“不听话的话，就算是警察，也要受惩罚哦。”

他的手很好看，是你最喜欢的那样的手，一看就是男人的，好像只要一用劲，什么都能在手心里握得死死的，而现在这双手却听你的号令，被一边一个绑在床头上，还露出手腕上小小的纹身，你暧昧地拿大拇指蹭过去，顺着他的身体向下摸的时候，摸到了他裤子口袋里冰凉的金属制品。

两双手铐。

你把手铐拿出来的时候，看见了他眼神里隐忍的羞耻。他的身体现在因为药物敏感得过分，你的手摸到他的脚腕的时候，甚至还让他微不可察地发抖了。

“这可是你的手铐哦，任警官。”你笑着铐上他一边的脚踝，抬起头来冲他说，“本来这双手铐在你的想象里，此时应该铐在我的手腕上吧？”

“我要怎么做你才能放了我？”

他好像要认输了呢，真糟糕。你不满地咋了咋舌，手指抚过皮鞭，伏在他耳边说：

“今天晚上我不会放过你。”

而自这之后，他一句话都没有说。你的皮鞭抽下去的时候，在他小麦色的皮肤上带起一条又一条红痕，在他眼里泛起生理性眼泪的时候，又去亲吻那些伤痕。伤痕发胀似的疼痛加上柔软唇舌的刺激，好像放大了他的感官。

在你眼里，他好像开始享受了。

苦丁茶泛着苦涩的香味，和威士忌的味道越缠越紧，你的手指在他的柱身上下来回摆弄，又献出唇舌抚弄，他很快就射了第一回，白浊沾在他自己大腿根，他闷哼一声之后便是喘息，像猫一样挠得你心痒痒。

那白浊最后做了润滑涂在他的后穴，他惊恐地睁大着眼睛，四肢却因为被束缚动弹不得，只能看着你逐渐增多手指的数量，最后塞进去了你的性器。

两个Alpha做爱本就是违背自然规律，何况是女Alpha奸淫了男Alpha，就在你进入的那一刹那你盯紧了他的双眼，而他无比痛苦而绝望地闭上了眼睛。

他高潮时候的样子真好看，再也忍受不了刺激尽情叫喊出来，泪水划过眼角留下泪痕，无意识的抖动和抽搐带着脚腕处的手铐也响动起来。

他不知道你肖想了这一幕有多久，可能就从你第一次在新闻上注意到他开始。他脸色算不上好，死板地站在一边，等局长介绍才挪动了步子，接受表扬时也只是点点头，嘴角连扬起一点点都没有。

而现在他混乱地躺在你身下，因这反常但极端的快感，冰霜一样的表情也变得淫荡而难以自持。

“任警官。”你叫他，他睁开眼睛看你的那刻，就像堕落的天使。

“Welcome to paradise lost.”


End file.
